


important calls

by Reiritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiritsu/pseuds/Reiritsu
Summary: Rei can't get ritsu out of his head, especially when he calls
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	important calls

How long had it been since his brother had looked at him with the adoration he lived for? How long since his voice hadn't edged with cold knives that would send shivers down his spine? Rei turned his phone in hand, absentmindedly ignoring the actual conversation he was having with some manager or other. Did any of it really matter when Ritsu wasn't with him? Again he tried to place himself back in the moment but he couldn't drag his mind away from the last scathing conversation Ritsu had left him with. Why did he find it somehow cute that his little brother was going through this rebellious phase?

Not that it mattered. Nothing in this world could stop him from loving his Ritsu and he really, really tried to stop himself from loving him the way he did. It was wrong and disgusting and he didn't even deserve to have a brother if this was where his mind was going to go but how could he help it? Spoiling Ritsu, loving him, was one of the few things giving his life meaning; if he could he would worship him. 

Finally the meeting seemed to be over, or the man realised he didn't stand a chance of getting Rei's attention. Finally he could slink away to his hotel room and watch another Knights live on repeat until the sight of Ritsu wearing those thigh high boots left his own pants tight. 

Rei palmed himself through his clothes, barely attempting to convince himself that it was okay because he wasn't directly touching himself. Just shamelessly grinding against the heel of his palm, imagining it was Ritsu’s foot pressed against him. The image of Ritsu stood over him, pushing his weight down onto Rei’s hard cock, looking down with pity and disgust before confessing how much he loved his big brother's pain; it was all too much. 

Once again Rei was reasoning with himself that it was all okay, that even though he was sliding his pants down and gripping his cock that it didn't matter. Maybe he could even imagine a world where Ritsu adored him again. Where Ritsu would be a good boy for him and let oniichan spoil him rotten. What he wouldn't give to have Ritsu on top of him right this moment, humping against his big brothers cock, begging for Rei to help him stop aching down there. He was close, breath tightening across his chest when he heard that gorgeous voice chiming from the speakers of his phone, and so close it hurt to try holding out for another moment. 

But panic wracked his body as his phone began to vibrate; Ritsu was calling him? For a moment he wondered what to do. Should he finish himself and call back at the risk of Ritsu not picking up or should he answer now because Ritsu calling him was such a rare thing and meant he needed something. The obvious choice being the latter. 

“Ritsu?” Rei's voice trembled, too worried to say anything more that might scare his brother away; especially while he still had his hard cock in hand. 

“Anija... where are you?”, Ritsu sighed, asking a caring question while sounding like he didn't really give a damn. “Mom's worried. We- She hasn't heard from you for a couple of weeks. Make my life easier and call her.”

And suddenly Rei was struck with filthy intent. Ritsu spoke like he was going to immediately hang up and the disregard in his tone did something to Rei. His hand was moving again, slowly massaging himself to the sound of Ritsu scolding him for being so terrible. “No don't- ah... don't go yet. We haven't spoke in quite some time. Maybe we can... catch up.” 

Rei hoped it wasn't too obvious that he was getting off but a few stray breaths here and there could give it away. Though to his surprise Ritsu responded, starting to talk about how irresponsible it was for him to make people worry. Rei's heart pounded as he asked “people like you?”

Through his teeth Ritsu responded with a simple “yes". Angry that his insect of a brother could still make him feel this way. “Does it make you feel good to know that? Are you-“

Both their hearts stopped this time; had Rei just moaned? 

“Anija... you're disgusting", Rei whined, still pumping himself, “or would you prefer I called you oniichan?” 

“Yes. Yes.”

“Oh is that all you have to say for yourself? My disgusting, perverted oniichan who touches himself when his brother calls?”

Rei couldn't form words, he couldn't do much beyond gasp and moan Ritsu’s name. He couldn't believe he was being encouraged this way. He couldn't believe the strain he heard in Ritsu's voice that indicated he had made his cute little brother flustered. 

“That's alright. I don't want to hear excuses. Just cum already so I can hang up”.

“Fuck. Yes. Anything. Anything for my Ritsu.” He increased his pace, squeezing just that fraction tighter the way he thought Ritsu would. Bucking his hips as he kept a tight grip on his phone; hanging on to his Ritsu's every word.

“You really love the sound of my voice this much? Have you done this before? Do you touch yourself every time we talk?” 

Before Rei could give his muffled response he had the air knock from his lungs when Ritsu whispered “I know I have.” He swore he must be dreaming. This couldn't be real. Ritsu, who hated him, frequently got off during their phone calls where nothing of importance beyond scoldings was said. His brother really was a sadist. “Maybe if you came home...”. That was enough. The mere hint that Rei could get the thing he wanted most if he returned home sent him over the edge. Ritsu's name passed his lips in shameless fashion, filled with love and need and every ounce of affection he could give. All the while his cock spurted cum onto the sheets, his mind filled with the image of Ritsu’s sweet face covered in sticky, white mess. 

“Was that good, anija?”

Rei pouted through his heavy breaths, couldn't he be oniichan for at least a couple of minutes? “Yes...,” was that all he was capable of saying today?

“Is that all? No thank you? Not even an offer to help me? You really are the worst.”

Before Rei could say another word the line dropped and he was left alone in this dizzy ecstasy, ready to curl up half naked and sleep the rest of the day away. Though not before he sent a little thank you to his darling Ritsu. 

“Yes, I'm coming home. Oniichan will see you soon. I'll be more than happy to help you out then.” 


End file.
